An Unpleasant X-Mas
by Remaining Scars
Summary: The season of giving has come to Bayville! It's Christmas! The X-Men are out of school for 2 WEEKS! What a joyous holiday this will be! On top of that, this will be a WHITE Christmas! But, what they don't know is that a group of Bayville's most dangerous mutants have escaped from the asylum. What will happen to their should-be-awesome holiday? M FOR VIOLENCE, SWEARING, MAKING OUT.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, this is my first FanFiction story EVER made, so please don't be offensive if it's kinda sloppy...or just very bad. You can say it's bad and stuff like that, but please no actual bad language. Constructive criticism would be GREAT. Also, if I could get at least one review from someone, that would also be AWESOME. So, here it is.**

An Unpleasant X-Mas: Chapter 1

CONTAINS OCs THAT ARE NOT MINE. NO CCs.

It was a bitter cold winter's night at the Institute. Avani, Kenzi, and Lucy were playing board games. Delilah, a mutant with the ability to turn into all 5 hellhounds, stood near a window and stared at the snow gently drift to the ground. At least in her view it was slowly drifting. It was actually a blizzard on this Christmas Eve.

"It's gonna be a white Christmas! Again!"Kenzi hollered. Her voice echoed throughout the massive mansion. Everyone who heard her voice started

Delilah wasn't as jubilant as her siblings. This was her first Christmas Eve, or winter for that matter, without Ethan and Isaiah. Ethan was her most beloved brother that died by the wrath of the psychotic assassin, Crazy Jackal. She sighed as her head and shining yellow eyes lowered to the ground. Her now 27-year-old brother, Damion, laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey,what's wrong Ly?"he asked in a soft comforting voice as she slowly turned around.

"It's just that...it's just not right. Jackal killed Isaiah and Ethan, dear Ethan, and know...know everything has to change! Why did this have to happen?"she asked herself as she started to sob.

Damion felt very sorry for her from her sorrow as he always was. He wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a comforting hug. He understood the pain she felt inside and how she had mixed emotions. She was feeling sorrowful that they weren't alive and a bit bright that they were in a better place and very spiteful that an assassin killed them before their time. And they weren't even that old!

She sobbed and sobbed as Damion comforted her,saying one of Althea's quotes,"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine..."

This partially calmed Delilah down as she sighed in sadness. Jackal would pay for what she had done to separate her family. No matter what she had to do, she **WOULD** destroy Jackal.

Avani was still playing chess with Lucy. Lucy was very good at the game and she was winning. She made the last move as her chess pieces surrounded the Avani's 'king'.

"Checkmate."she laughed as Avani was _not_ amused.

It said everything in her expression.

"Best 4 outta' 5?"Avani asked, begging for a rematch.

"You're on!"Lucy shouted. They played and played until the end of the day. Kenzi was next to go against Lucy and Kenzi won. Lucy couldn't believe it. She lost. She, as a person that was pretty much a sore loser, stomped off in frustration and anger. When she was gone, Kenzi and Avani looked at each other and only shrugged.

Amala was peeking into the room, hiding behind random things,trying to find the perfect people to fall in love. Aveline was sitting quietly on the couch as Brittney, aka Spirit, and Rachel were hanging up Christmas decorations including the lights and a garland wrapped Christmas tree. They decorated it beautifully and it was gorgeous. It showed angels and crosses and colorful blinking lights. It could've been the best looking mansion in Bayville.

Aveline, for some strange reason, was randomly flying around the Institute with her beautiful brown wings, thankful that the wretched assassin that killed her crush, Ethan, was locked up forever in a horrible place.

Or was she?

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Annette May, a mutant that had the ability to mimic, or turn into, water, rolled about around the Institute in her wheelchair as she was an amputee, observing the decor and everything else. She was the planner and as such she would have to make sure everything was perfect. She wore her super special black glasses and checked everything on the checklist while Varalakshmi, her best friend with the power to turn into pure silver, pushed her wheelchair.

"Decor. Check! Tree. Check! Dinner... Check! Alright, peeps, let's all go to bed so Christmas can come quicker!"she said with enthusiasm.

They all went to bed peacefully, except the children. Lara,Lucy,Mallory and all the other X-Men who were 13 or younger were WAY too excited to go to sleep.

"So, what did you tell Santa you want for Christmas?" Aislin asked Mallory through the wall.

"Simple. Call of Duty Ghosts. The first time I saw it, I knew I wanted it." Mallory replied to Aislin as she was unaware that she was only 13, which was not old enough to play COD. Strangely, the others, her older and younger sisters,Susan and Cassandra specifically, did not mind her asking Santa for a rated M game for Christmas.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the asylum...<p>

The scream of several guards were heard.

"HELP!"one guard screamed desperately.

Other guards rushed to the scene. It was Iwana,aka Crazy Jackal, fighting them. One guard charged at her, but his fate was simply that she got out a rapier and thrusted her trusty sword through the guard's stomach. Blood leaked out of the very intense wound. His eyes expanded and his now lifeless body collapsed. Iwana fired at his skull twice with a pistol to guarantee that he was no longer alive.

"Let's go chop some heads."she mumbled her official quote as she stormed at a few guards and slaughtered them by cutting their heads open.

Their headless bodies fell and poured out blood like a water bottle that was full of water. Mathias formed a realistic illusion, as he likes to call it, of a bazooka and launched it at some guards, who were shot out of the asylum through a wall from the powerful bullet of the large bazooka.

Once those guards were down and dead, Iwana eagerly commanded them,"Move, move, move!"in a quick serious tone.

They listened to her 'orders' because she knew best how to survive and get out of an asylum. Besides Mathias who escaped 6 jails in the past decade. The alerting alarm and red lights went off everywhere. It hurt Mathias' sensitive ears, but he didn't feel the pain after a while. Guards jumped in front of them with their shotguns and rifles and machine guns.

"Halt!" they screamed, aiming their weapons at them. "Stay where you are!"

Luckily, as a mutant with the ability to master any weapon, Jackal dropped a grenade below a guard and they all dashed past them. The grenade blew up and every one of those guards died and so did a few in the next room.

"This is going to be so damn perfect!" Jackal whisper-yelled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? MAKE A REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DEAR REVIEWERS AND READERS OF THIS STORY...**

**I, Remaining Scars, was very busy with several other forums and some new forums including Transformers Prime RP by Karai Mepozalar, Redwood Academy: Working Title by The Mysterious Ms. Enter 2014, and some other forums. PLEASE, no flaming comments saying that this chapter was bad JUST because I took a long time to make it. Am I sorry? Yes. Will I apologize as if I was stealing something precious and I regret it? Nah! So, keep calm and read fan fic! Here's the story, hope you enjoy:**

* * *

><p>"Halt!"one guard yelled as he aimed his Uzi at Iwana and a few others did the same for Mathias, Rikita, and Rana.<p>

"Pfff, just shove the words back down your throat and down your ass. They're useless anyway."she taunted as she shot him into the heart twice.

The guard fell as blood flowed from his chest. Other guards widened their eyes and looked at Iwana in shock, then continued to fire their rounds, but they were no match for a group of 4 former serial killers. They had tricks up their sleeves that no one could guess they performed. The last guard of the group that was fighting the Doubts collapsed. His lifeless body lay on the ground, still as a statue.

She hopped out of a window to escape and helped the rest of the escaping fugitives to get out of the place through the same open window. They ran and ran until Rana, who was the youngest, was starting to get tired. But, if she wanted freedom very badly, she would have to run. So, she did. Freedom would be the most precious thing to seize at this moment and they wanted it more than anything. To them, it was worth more than what money could buy.

At the mansion...

It was Christmas morning! The teens and children woke up exuberantly, especially Lara. It was months since the last Christmas and now it's here again!

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"Lara yelled from her own room.

The rest of them covered their ears as she bellowed very loud. It was too loud to bear.

"Yes, yes, we know, Lara."Delilah mumbled from her room that she shared with Damion and Alethea, which she formerly shared with Ethan.

They all ran downstairs to find a large green Christmas tree with a glowing angel on top and present underneath. They had wrapping paper of many colors and many patterns, such as polka dots and stripes. They were all joyful and cheery and happy and had all those good and positive feelings inside while opening their awesome presents.

* * *

><p>At the mansion(again...)<p>

Mallory found an azure blue box covered with snowflakes.

It had a tag that said,"FROM: SANTA TO: MALLORY."

The emo 13-year-old ripped it open like how a ravenous lion rips out its prey. Inside it, she found a special 4-DVD pack ofall the CODs that have been made so far, AND it was a Special Edition. It had everything in it, and best of all, NO CENSORS! Mallory squealed in delight at her present while Susan, her older adoptive sister, looked down at her and shook her head at the sight of the game that was a bit age-inappropriate for Mallory to play. She'd just have to learn the horrors of playing an M-game at a young age when you've never played any other not-so-scary-without-zombies M-games like GTA.

Aislin tore the bag apart and Ashni did the same. In her box, which was covered with small kawaii pictures of Santa, was an... I-PAD! In Ashni'sbox, which was also covered with snowflakes like Mallory's, was... HER VERY OWN I-PHONE! Both of the twins were very very happy with their presents.

Cassie worn down the wrapping paper with poison and it melted. She looked inside and found... A LIVE DOG! But how in the world could Santa pack a dog in a box? Nobody knows. The secrets and tricks of Santa are amazing, and not to mention kinda outlandish. Well, that's Santa. She hugged her puppy and it barked softly at her and she giggled. It was small, about a foot tall, and furry with tan fur and a small snout with a wet, jet black nose

Lara burnt her bag open to find something amazing...something awesome...something so cool that your jaw would drop INVOLUNTARILY...A REAL-LIFE JET PACK THAT CAME WITH A **FREE HANG GLIDER! **Did you hear what I said? FREE HANG GLIDER! FFFFFRRRREEEEEEEE!(Yeah, humor.) Lara gasped and everyone else that saw had their jaws agape. She chuckled and put on the jet pack, flying through the closed door to the backyard breaking the glass with a sharp noise that pierced everyone's ears.

* * *

><p>At the asylum(AGAIN...)<p>

"A GROUP OF MUTANTS ARE ON THE ROUGE! I REPEAT, A GROUP OF MUTANTS ARE ON THE ROUGE. THEY MUST BE CONTAINED BEFORE THEY-"he was interrupted when Iwana snuck in from behind and quickly slashed his throat before chuckling and murmuring,

"Too easy."She then jumped back out of the window and ran for the sake of freedom. The wooing of sirens could be heard and the loud, hurrying footsteps of guards. The group ran like the wind, but guards were shooting at them and helicopters were floating above them. Iwana was shot in her left shoulder, but that did not stop her. She screamed in pain, but then shot an endless, or seemingly endless, amount of rounds at the soldiers. They ducked and covered themselves, but some were shot, but the remaining guards kept firing constantly. Some of them even had tanks, war tanks. The tanks shot at Mathias, but he just out of the way and landed in a bush with sharp, dark green leaves.

"AAAHHHHH!"he screamed before making an illusion of a giant atomic cannon.

"EAT MY SHIT LITTLE BITCHES! FUCK YOU!"he again shouted as he then fired constantly at the tanks, blowing them up one by one like how the atomic bomb blew up two cities in Japan.

Rana helped him out of the prickly bush and he was covered with spiny leaves. They escaped deep into the forest, where the last remaining tank made its last shot at a tree and it self-destructed for some unknown reason. Both Iwana and Mathias were sore and badly injured, but all of them were happy at the same time.


End file.
